


In which another nerd joins the Trek flirting

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo joins his favourite K-Scientists for a Star Trek marathon, and an unexpected cuddle party leads to a less expected relationship development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of—"  _Knock knock knock._

"One second!" Newt leapt up from the couch and opened the door to his quarters to reveal a tired-looking Tendo.

"Newt, my man, are you busy? I brought beer."

Newt stepped aside to let Tendo in. “Long day at LOCCENT?”

"You don’t even know, man. Hey, are you watching Star Trek?" Tendo’s eyes widened as he rounded the corner to the main living area. "With  _Dr. Gottlieb?_ ”

"Good evening, Mr. Choi," Hermann nodded in greeting.

Tendo’s glance darted back and forth between Newt and Hermann. “I’m not interrupting a hot date on the holodeck, am I?”

"Probably not," Newt grinned as Hermann added, "Hardly."

With another suspicious glance at the two K-Scientists, Tendo set his beer on the table and tossed one into Newt’s waiting hands.

"You know Tendo, you didn’t strike me as the type who watched Star Trek as a kid."

"Oh yeah man, I loved it," Tendo sighed fondly, settling down on the couch and throwing his legs over Newt’s lap. "As a kid, teen, on lonely nights in college…"

"Let me guess, Seven of Nine?"

"Nah, Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir. Those two could explore my Deep Space any time."

Hermann snorted. “Honestly, Mr. Choi, you’re worse than Newton.”

“ _Newton?_ " Tendo repeated. "So you got him to use your real name!"

"We’re still working on ‘Newt’, but I figure if Kirk could get Spock to call him ‘Jim’…" Newt beamed in response to the sour look on Hermann’s face.

"So does that make me Bones in this unholy trinity?" Tendo joked.

"From our few encounters before you’ve had your coffee, Mr. Choi, I can say that you meet the requisite level of grumpiness."

Newt laughed. “C’mon, Bones was a total ladies’ man! He had that good ol’ southern charm thing going on.”

"Aww Newt, are you saying I’m charming?"

Newt’s ears went pink. “I might be.”

"Then I accept," Tendo grinned, raising his beer. "To the triumvirate!"

"To the triumvirate!" Newt and Hermann agreed.

Tendo took a swig of beer. “And to keeping this damn starship flying ‘til the end of the world.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tendo woke in the morning to find his neck stiff and his torso oddly cold in comparison to his legs. He had a feeling he hadn’t gone back to his room last night, but he wasn’t sure quite where he’d fallen asleep…

"Ah, Mr. Choi. I’m sorry if I awoke you."

Tendo blinked tiredly at Hermann and then realized why his legs were so warm - they were thrown over two K-Scientist laps, and Newt was holding one to his chest like a particularly awkward teddy bear while pillowing his head on Hermann’s chest.

"S’no problem man, I uh…" Tendo rubbed his eyes. "Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you and your boyfriend here…"

"Oh we rarely make it back to the bed after movie marathons such as these; this was nothing new."

“‘Back to the bed’… So you two are  _actually_ …”

Hermann smiled softly in reply.

"Ah shit, I really shouldn’t have interrupted, I’m sorry, I—"

"Please, Mr. Choi, it’s no trouble. Newton seems to enjoy your company, and I find it no bother. Although…" Hermann shifted uncomfortably. "If you wouldn’t mind helping me move him? My leg has gone stiff and I rather need to stretch it."

"Sure thing, uh, where do you want me to…?"

"If you’ll just sit up so I can pass him over to you…" Tendo obliged, gently shifting Newt until his head was pillowed on Tendo’s shoulder and Hermann was completely disentangled. "He should make himself quite comfortable."

Sure enough, as soon as Hermann had worked his way up off the couch, Newt buried his face in Tendo’s neck with a snuffly sigh.

"He really sleeps like a rock, doesn’t he?" Tendo whispered so as not to wake his armful of scientist.

"It would be more accurate to say, in keeping with last night’s theme, that he sleeps like a hibernating Denobulan. He gets little opportunity to rest on most nights, so when he does…" Hermann made a vague gesture towards Newton.

"A Denobulan, huh?" Tendo smirked. "Complete with rampant polyamory?"

"You’d have to ask him," Hermann shrugged. "I wouldn’t be opposed."

Tendo blinked in surprise.

"Is that an offer, Dr. Gottlieb?"

"Is that expressed interest, Mr. Choi?"

"Is this something I can agree to now," Newt mumbled from Tendo’s shoulder, "or do I have to wait until after breakfast?"

"After breakfast." Tendo and Hermann answered in unison.

Newt yawned and wrapped his arms around Tendo. “Soun’s good.”


End file.
